


Somethings changed

by KellyDrake6



Series: Sanders sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Harsh roman, Swearing, Upset remus, Virgil and janus friendship, Virgil and remus friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Virgil feels all the anxiety the sides and thomas felt throughout 'putting yourself first' he was used to that, but after a while a different anxiety took over, it felt almost familiar, then it happened he knew exactly whos it was.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888228
Kudos: 66





	Somethings changed

Laying on the couch in the living room of the mind palace, virgil was getting to grips with the events of the day, it had been the worse day on record and that was saying alot for him. It wasn't that he hated weddings, in fact he loved them, it was all the dressing up and staying as silent as possible, so that the bride and groom didn't hate you for the rest of time he couldn't stand! Okay so he might have been overthinking things a little, but in his opinion the call back would have been far easier, thomas and princey had been looking forward to it, hell even he had been looking forward to it.

But then deciet came along, put them all in a spiral for over an hour and suddenly princey changes his mind about the whole thing! Shaking his head slightly, he sighed, they couldn't put all the blame on ja- deciet, how had both he and logan over looked this? He was the one that was constantly checking things, making sure the plans they made wern't overlapping something else, and logan usual did the mapping of EVERYTHING so that everyone else knew what was going on and when. Now everyone was arguing, at this point remus had gone from being amused to looking full on bored and slightly angry for some reason, which Virgil was curious about but didnt have the strength to even ask what was wrong

Sure he didn't like remus that much, but he would usually put up with whatever kind of weird shit remus had to say, but all of thomas, patton and Romans anxiey were all mixing together and kicking his ass right now, pattons was fluctuating between manageable and unmanageable and holy shit, what the fuck just happend?! All three of their anxieties rose from almost nothing to way over Logan's Yerkes–Dodson curve, he almost makes himself appear to them, but logan wanders by rolling his eyes "nothing and i resent the question" he says answering Romans question that was rather muffled. Letting out some calming breaths he manages to get out a shaky "L, w what's g going on?" To get the logical sides attention.

Logan looked worried for a split second before sighing "deciet made Patton freak out, it's not pretty but whatever he's saying worked" he says shaking his head slightly before rubbing the side of his neck, wait! Deciet is with patton, roman and thomas?! How was he gonna protect them from here?! A hand was suddenly on his shoulder, he didn't know how long he had been overthinking for "virgil focus, i know your scared but he won't do anything" remus says quietly as the hand puts more pressure on his shoulder, something only remus knows to do when hes fully freaking out.

He nods before reaching out to grab his sash, the texture instantly distracting him from deciet and what he could possibly do to his friends, he can hear remus chuckling quietly as he was used to this, or at least he used to be. It took a few minutes before he was finally able to let go of the sash, his own anxiety as well as patton and thomas' had all gone back to being managable, only roman was still anxious and stressed, though thats probably because he changed his mind on how good he thinks dee is. There was a lul of silence but it wasnt a good one for someone, virgil couldn't tell who was feeling anxious now which was rather strange.

Until it wasn't, there was a pause until he realised what happend "remus!" He yells to the strange side, who was now snacking on what seemed to be a recently caught salmon "yes, Tickle me emo?" He asks with a smirk to his tone as he knows virgil still hates that nickname "he did it, janus did it" he says slowly, trying to figure out if he's happy or not. Remus' eyes widen before he bounces over "y you said his name" he whispers as he hadn't said it in over 2 years, not since he joined the light sides. Both of them stare at each other, remus' eyes are full with happiness that janus had finally told everyone his name, but there was a strange nervousness there as well.

Before he can ask whats wrong there's a sound thats a mix between a growl and a sob that startles the both of them, remus looks around first and a dark look crosses his face and he almost snarls. Startled by this virgil looks around as well, his eyes quickly fall onto roman who has his arms wrapped around himself, looking uncharacteristically troubled and self conscious, damn it he should have been there! It seems roman spots them as well as he looks at virgil and relaxes ever so slightly before looking at remus and glaring "i will NEVER be like you, you evil swine!" he snarls at his brother before rushing upstairs and slamming his bedroom door so hard that vigil flinches.

He hears a soft noise beside him, he can't tell if it means remus is offended or upset at what was just said to him, looking over he saw remus looked absolutely heartbroken "rem?" He asks carefully as he had never seen him like this ever, the soft noise happends again only this time remus stands up "I'm okay" he says before sinking out quietly, before he can wrap his head around anything that just happend patton pops up into his spot, scanning the room as if searching for someone "pat? Are you okay?" He asks due to the anxiety from earlier and because of what just happend between roman and remus.

Jumping slightly patton looks over and smiles "virge! Im okay but roman isn't" He says shaking his head as he comes over to sit beside him, humming slightly he nods "yea he was rather mean to remus when he came back" he says tilting his head to show he was curious about what happend "janus was harsh on him after roman laughed at his name" patton sighs, catching virgil off guard at the fact that he was already using his name. He groaned "what is it with him laughing at our name reveals?" He asks remembering he had done the same to him, and probably would have done the same to remus if he wasn't knocked out on the floor. Patton shrugs before standing up "theres cookies in the kitchen if you want some, im gonna go check on roman" he says patting virgils knee before sinking out of the room.

For a few minutes everything was quiet, giving virgil some time to think. Janus had told them his name to get them to trust him, it seemed that patton trusted him and roman had done a complete 180 and now hated him, in a way virgil was kind of glad he had revealed his name, it was getting harder not to blurt it out whenever they clashed, and by god he would have hated to have outed his name when he wasn't ready for it to be out there yet. He leaned back feeling alot more relaxed than he had all day, then he appeared, janus stood quietly by the steps for a few minutes clearly thinking over everything that happend, before he smiled a little "jan?" He asks quietly in order not to spook him.

He looked over and his eyes widened "ah virgil, i _totally_ knew you were there" he says being his usual slightly dramatic self that only virgil understood "yeah yeah, shut up a sec" he says rolling his eyes, janus began to become curious as to why the anxious side even started talking to him in the first place "what is it?" He asks cautiously as if expecting virgil to yell at him, but virgil smiled a rare gesure that was hardly ever seen "I'm proud of you" he says, causing janus to take a step back from suprise, virgil wasn't lying, he actually meant that. Overwhelmed he nodded with a shy smile before sinking out to find Logan and thank him, virgil snorted at the reaction before sinking out to find remus to make sure he was okay.


End file.
